A Mermaid's Tale II: The Story Begins
by Leontine Welch
Summary: Kairi's turned human and she's with the guy of her dreams, Sora. All's well until Sora's parents pay a visit. Sora's mother plots against Kairi, in favor for Sora to marry Delilah. Kairi's at her wit's end. Do happy endings really come? Sora x Kairi
1. So Does The Door Knock

A Mermaid's Tale II: The Story Begins

**A/N: FINALLY! Please enjoy. And take ten seconds to give me those wonderful reviews.**

Summary: Kairi has just turned eighteen when she agrees to live with Sora on land. Sora had also just recently asked her to marry him; on that too, she has agreed, and she now lives in the Castle with her handsome prince. Sora's parents encounter the fact that Kairi's more that what she seems. Sora's father, Damian, finds Kairi perfectly fine; however, Hikari, Damian's wife, finds Sora's fiancé repulsive and not good enough for her son, and wants Sora to marry the young queen, Delilah. The two plot to make as Kairi as miserable as possible, what with Sora standing firm with Kairi, and Kairi's at the end of her wits. She meets the mysterious but sly servant girl, Jade, in whom she finds one of the best friends one could ask for, and Kairi also finds out Jade was the girl that saved Riku's life years before, when he was caught on her father's ship. Now the two must do their best to stop Delilah from stealing Sora from Kairi.** Sora x Kairi  
**

* * *

"One thing about mother in laws: **you might consider knowing the exits at all times**."

- My Grandfather -

* * *

Chapter One:

So Does The Door Knock

Looking out the window of her very large and luxurious bedroom, eighteen-year-old Kairi placed a few strands of her ginger-coloured hair behind her ear. Blue-violet eyes scanned the beautiful ocean view, the noon sun making the ocean sparkle with every wave. She sighed happily. She loved the ocean, just as she loved the land she had coveted for so long.

And along with her legs… well, they were slender and beautiful, just as she had dreamed of. The charm was still on her neck, when she realized that her mother had needed only place one wish to grant.

Now Kairi knew why the charm had not granted her wish, to walk on land. Somehow it must've known that Sora's love was greater than anything else on earth.

She smiled softly. Now she had the legs, the life, and the boy of her dreams.

The door opened, and there stood Sora, shirtless, smiling at her. Kairi smiled, and in an effort to not blush, resumed looking out the window, when she felt a strong pair of arms snaking around her slim waist, and a head resting on her right shoulder.

Kairi laughed; his spiky brown mess of hair was tickling her neck.

"How's my princess?" asked Sora, kissing her cheek, smirking. Kairi blushed.

"Perfect," she shyly replied. "Everything's perfect…"

She placed her hand on his, and their fingers intertwined. Sora smirked again, a mischievous glint in his eyes as Kairi looked at him, slightly confused.

"What?"

Sora just started kissing her cheek, and then her neck, massaging her stomach, and Kairi felt him smile as her body shook and turned weak to his kiss.

He stopped, then whispered in her ear, laughing silently at her slightly ragged breathing: "Hmm. I thought we should leave that for our wedding night, don't you think?"

With a kiss on her cheek he let go of her and left, leaving Kairi breathless.

Kairi smiled softly, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, and then laughed when she found that she was hanging on the window to keep herself from falling to the floor. Sora's so sly, weakening and teasing her like that; she wondered how Sora had just enchanted her like that. Then again, Sora was like prince Charming: laid-back, goofy at times, and very loving.

Kairi heard some footsteps coming, and she turned just in time to see Sora's blue eyes look at her.

"My parents just came. You gotta come down and see them."

Kairi widened her eyes at the impromptu announcement. "Now? They come now?"

Sora sighed. "I didn't know either, darling," he said, walking to her. "But, truth is, they heard I'm with you, so, they came here to stay for a few months."

Kairi sighed, then looked at Sora with the same mischievous glint he had a few minutes ago. Sora raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

Kairi rested her head on his strong chest, passing her hand gently on his abs, smirking as she felt him shudder. She then surprised him further by kissing him hard on the lips, still fingering his six-pack.

She broke her kiss quickly, causing Sora to lean forward as if wanting more. Kairi smiled.

"I thought we should leave that for our wedding night, don't you think?"

She smirked as Sora looked at her in surprise.

"Payback?"

She raised her eyebrow, still smirking.

"You bet."

Kairi walked to the door, and turned to her handsome, shirtless Sora, who was still appalled by her behaviour.

"Well, are you going to stare at me the whole day, or are you going to put on a shirt and come down to introduce me to your parents?"

* * *

**Please review. press the pretty blue button, please.**

**It's shiny?**

**WE ALL KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE SHINY THINGS.**

**Your lovely authoress,**

**:.: -- JadexOfxDarkness -- :.:**


	2. A Distasteful Encounter

**A Mermaid's Tale II: The Story Begins**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Doggone2dog, StarLightSeraph, kingdomheartsfan90, apricot.pie, and anonymous reviewers Amy and Olivia for their wonderful support. You guys have been absolutely splendid in every way.**

* * *

"**His** mother is **your** hell for life."

- My Grandma -

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**A Distasteful Encounter**

Kairi put on a pretty blue dress that she considered modest yet flattering and walked out the door, down the corridor, down the three flights of stairs, and just when she touched the marble floor of the main room she felt Sora's hand on hers.

He kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, a grin on his face.

"They're outside. Come on, they won't bite."

Kairi sighed, and, hand in hand, they walked out to see a beautiful carriage with six dapple-greys pawing the ground, some pulling in on the bit, waiting to leave already.

There were three footmen in the back of the carriage, looking as if they've been hanging on for their lives, but tried to look as gallant as possible. There were another two footmen driving the horses. All were looking on to Sora and Kairi, smiling at her with the most genuine smiles Kairi had ever received.

Kairi then saw the carriage door open to first see a tall man, with spiky brown hair like Sora's and deep grey eyes step out and wait for the second person to come out. He was dressed casually, with black boots, a dark blue pair of pants, and a white shirt. He smiled at Sora, and then grinned warmly at Kairi, and Kairi smiled back.

"For once in your life, Damian, do something useful!"

Immediately all the footmen's smiles receded so quickly that Kairi almost laughed, but she gripped Sora's hand to keep from rudely doing so.

A slightly obese lady struggled out and her feet somehow miraculously touched the dust. An aura of coldness somehow seeped through them, although the sun was almost at its zenith. She was just a bit shorter than her husband, but was much more elegantly dressed, wearing an expensive-looking grey-and-blue French print corseted dress, from silk and satin. A grey-silver feather pointed out quite awkwardly from her dark-grey hair, which was picked up in a stern, hard knot at the back of her head. Her face was red, but surprisingly young: Kairi though she looked much too young to be queen. However, one look at her eyes gave her age away: electric blue orbs stained and tarnished with scars of a troubled past looked around sternly.

Sora spoke up; the silence was terrifying.

"Mother. Father."

Sora's father gave a grin at his son and hugged him tightly, Sora returning the hug. The king looked at his son, clapping him on the back.

"How've you been, Sora?"

Sora gave a huge smile, and Kairi noticed his trademark cheesy grins came from his father.

"Never better, Dad." Sora looked at Kairi, taking her hand softly.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Kairi."

Grey eyes stared deep into blue-violet ones, and Kairi curtsied.

"Your Highness."

Sora's father smiled.

"So, you are Kairi. Sora's right, you are beautiful. Just as Sora told me. And, please, don't call me your Highness. Please call me Damian."

Kairi smiled softly. "Alright. I think I can manage that."

Damian laughed. "Just take care of Sora right here. That's all I need."

Sora gently snaked his arm on Kairi's waist and pulled her closer.

"She will, Dad, don't worry." The two laughed; Damian smiled on.

"And what about me, Sora?"

"Oh, Mother!"

Sora raced to his mother and gave her a hug.

"How've you been, Mom?"

"Fine, of course! I suppose I DO miss you around, after you moved here…"

Her blue eyes glanced over to Kairi, and looked at her, top to bottom.

"You picked her? I believe you could've done a little better…"

Kairi blinked. Excuse me?

Sora gave his mother a look, and Hikari raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

Sora sighed.

"'She's my fiancée, not yours. And if you don't like Kairi," he said, coldly, "you can leave now. The carriage is still here."

Hikari looked taken aback. Apparently she wasn't used to her son talking in such a way, especially when defending a person.

"Or,' he said quietly, hugging Kairi tighter, "you can come inside and deal with it. Either way, it won't change a thing between Kairi and I."

Hikari sniffed, and without a word pompously made her way to the castle, followed by Damian, and, when the carriage left, Sora and Kairi.

"Sora?"

He looked down at Kairi. She smiled softly, a gentle light in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Sora kissed her on the lips, whispering in her ear.

"Anytime, my love."

Sora meant it so much at the moment, as he always lovingly did, but he didn't know, nor fathom, just how much he needed to stick to that promise in the troubled times that would come.

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like Hikari's got a plan of her own. It would be funny if this turned out to be like a warped version of "Monster-In-Law."**

**Please, pretty please, review the story written from your absolute favourite authoress, **

**:.: -- JadexOfxDarkness -- :.: **


	3. Last

**A Mermaid's Tale II: The Story Begins**

**A/N: Wow.**

**I haven't checked my email for like, what, three days? ( Honors Gifted is NOT easy, and the mathematics teacher is AWESOME, but Geometry isn't. MATH IS HELL.) And turns out I have a bunch of reviews!**

**I just smiled in my merry way but then got cross when I reviewed my Geometry homework that was due the next day. And I understood nothing that was on the page. But I got it done.**

**Now, enough with my incessant rambling, I would like to thank all the reviewers so far; StarLightSeraph, Doggone2dog, kingdomheartsfan90, apricot.pie (I send my love via spam XD), crystalfeathers, Evilkat9511, Demyx-KillingMeSoftly, and anonymous reviewers Amy and Olivia.**

**I only hope this story won't get boring, because sometimes my sequels tend to be dull. My first ones are always a blast, but the second ones are sometimes BLEH.**

**ON WIT IT!**

* * *

**"You know Adam and Eve? They were the only couple in the history of time that were happy because they didn't have a mother-in-law."**

**- Jerry Seinfeld -**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Last**

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

Kairi's red hair hid her pale face, and Riku looked at her apologetically. They met on the dock, as they have agreed to, every afternoon. Kairi was sitting on the sundry wood of the little dock, her toes immersed in the refreshing seawater, while Riku looked up at her.

He sighed. "Wish there could be something I could do, Kai." Kairi's blue-violet eyes smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Riku, but… I really do doubt anything you do might help me. I mean, this lady is capable of anything."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, that's what worries me. I don't want you OR Sora to get hurt." Kairi grinned: Riku was always looking out for someone.

"You're such a do-gooder, Riku."

His seagreen eyes flashed in annoyance, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "Am not! I just wanna look out for you, y'know? There's always some retard that wants to mess with people I care about, and when they're out of reach…"

Riku clenched his fist, taking a deep breath; Kairi tilted her head, smiling softly.

"Riku," she said gently, "I'm fine. Sora's protecting me."

"That's what I mean. If it were just some lame loser I'd be fine without a care, but this is the Queen, the freakin' Queen who's planning to make your life hell, don't you see, Kairi? Sora may not always be there to protect you, and when Sora's mother gets you alone she will rip you to pieces like a dog that hasn't eaten in weeks."

Kairi looked frightened, and Riku softened.

"Sorry--"

"No, you're perfectly right. I have to take care of myself now. Not let down my guard. That's what you want me to do, right?"

Riku nodded. "Just don't get hurt."

A distant trumpet signalling the end of the day blared, and Kairi saw the sun setting quickly.

"Riku, it's getting dark, I gotta go."

"Of course."

Riku and Kairi hugged, and she ran off. Riku smiled softly.

"Sora, please, don't let anything happen to her."

He was about to turn when he thought he saw something. His eyes glared at the shore, only to see a slim young woman staring at the sea. His muscles were tense, ready to swim away, but there was something about her that intrigued him.

The girl looked at him, and Riku felt her eyes look deep into his own. He gave her a scowl and splashed away.

Who did she think she was anyways? But her eyes, her stare, never left Riku's thoughts.

She looked so familiar…

* * *

"Sora?"

Kairi knocked on the door, letting herself in. Sora was looking out the window, and his face lit up with a smile. Kairi closed the door and walked to Sora, letting him wrap his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, literally breathing on her neck. The stars twinkled gently on the dark drapes of night, and the sea breeze circled them, infatuating her senses.

"Talk with Riku?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. Not much news from the sea, just my father's love and Riku's worrying advice." The two chuckled, knowing Riku meant well.

Sora sighed, looking at her. "I'm sorry, Kai. You know, my parents staying here and all… and my mother's behaviour towards you…"

Kairi took a deep breath. "Your dad's great, but your mother doesn't like me. I want to fix things up, but I just don't know how."

Sora kissed her on the cheek.

"Y'know, let's just think about things tomorrow. It's late after all, and I don't know if my mother plans on waking the whole place tomorrow."

Kairi giggled, then laughed as Sora carried her up bridal style and ran up to her room upstairs, locking the door behind him.

That was probably the last time the two had ever felt so happy, before** it **happened.

* * *

**Reviews, pretty please!**

**:.: -- JadexOfxDarkness -- :.:**


End file.
